


Wavering Affection

by Smim



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt and comfort, Laufeys A+ parenting, M/M, Violence, some cameos from other shows, some fluff (I promise), unintentional and intentional quoting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smim/pseuds/Smim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In a battle between the realms of Asgard and Jotunheim Thor and Loki meet. They start off fighting one another and then end up developing feelings for each other. Regardless of how they feel chaos is churning around them and they begin to see  to survive, that they might need each other more than they could have ever imagined. This is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like literally only the beginning, this is an rp I've been writing with a friend for almost a year now and we're still not done. This will probably be done in a series and will be very long. So, hope you enjoy the ride. Also, apologies for any mistakes I've missed. x

Loki stood at his bedroom window gazing out at the fierce battle occurring beneath him; his father Laufey, the King, fighting somewhere in the crowds. Most likely against Odin. His father had commanded him to stay in his room where he would be safe but Loki could take it no longer; he couldn't just stand and watch as he people died and fought around him. With a determined stride he picked up his staff and marched out of his room; placing his helmet firmly on his head as he did so.

Thor's sword was covering in dark blood of Jotunheim warriors as he bogged deeper in the battle but closer to Laufey's ice palace. With Sif, Fandral and Volstagg by his sides, they finally entered the courtyard of the castle. The noises of the battle weren't almost hearable here, muffled and quieter like the fight were merely a distant thing. Thor looked around. His father was still in battle but had given him orders, instructions he must follow if they were to end this war. He himself had to take over the throne as a sign of complete victory.

Loki rushed through the castle, half tripping down the stairs with haste. Eventually he got to the ground floor, now he just had to get through the courtyard; he gripped his scepter tighter and pushed open the doors....to find three Asgardians in it. He half growled as he entered the courtyard, holding his scepter in front of himself defensively, trying to ignore the slight shake in his hands. 

"Look at what we have here!" Volstagg chuckled looking at skinny man in front of him. 

"Wait!" Thor stopped him while Volstagg grabbed the scepter from Prince's hands with just one simple move, it was all too fast for Loki to do anything. 

"Who are you?" Thor asked pointing his sword towards Loki's pale blue neck.

Loki craned up his neck to keep the biggest distance between him and the sharp edge possible, he met Thor's gaze coolly and clenched his fists by his sides for fear that they might start shaking noticably. "Loki Laufeyson," he stated.

Thor grinned slightly. "Well this is good news. Loki, the Prince of frost giants." He retracted the sword a bit but stayed alert - he had heard of Laufeyson's magic skills. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Volstagg asked and it was more than obvious he'd love to see Thor's sword through Loki's neck, his eyes wide with anticipation; they clearly all thought Loki some sort of monster. The thought alone of that made Loki bite back a snort.

Loki glowered at him, feeling his magic fire up throughout him and almost sizzle in his palms but he wouldn't strike out yet...he had to bide his time; besides Thor looked like a battle he could never win, his companion perhaps but the Asgardian's sword was stained with enough blood for Loki to know better than leap eagerly into battle with him.

Thor was keeping eye on Loki the whole time. He looked quite calm but it was his eyes that gave him away. He could clearly see the fright in all that red. "He's your captive now." Thor decided. "take him to Asgard - unseen." He said to Volstagg. "I'm here for another purpose." 

Volstagg smiled, waited for Thor to get out of his sight and then turned to Loki. "You were defeated, your majesty."

Loki smirked when Thor left then turned to face Volstagg, he may not have his scepter but he didn't need it to wield his magic. "Were' being the operative word," he commented before creating a sphere of fire in between his palms and throwing it at Volstagg's chest.  
The warrior gave a cry as big burning sphere hit his chest and threw him across the courtyard. His body hit the pavement and lay still on the cold stone.  
.  
Loki paused beside the fallen soldier on the courtyard floor but then passed him, he supposed he would probably regret not killing him later but for now he had to focus on the other. He had been headed towards the throne room so that's where Loki would go.

Thor was slowly walking through the chambers, sneaking into each just to be sure there was no one hiding in there. Finally he reached the big audience hall. Everything seemed to be blue and freezing to the touch, the colums that held up cielings crooked and jagged. Eventually he found the main hall and opposite the main doors was where the throne stood. Thor smiled a little, feeling the victory so close to him.

Loki sprinted through the castle, knowing all the secret passages and tunnels which allowed him to make up for a lot of lost time. Eventually he arrived at the throne room doors and he sucked in a breath before pushing them open and bursting in, "Asgardian!"

Thor turned in surprise as he heard his voice. Without even knowing yet who he was about to face he lifted his arm with sword, prepared to repel the attack of his enemy. "You?" He asked, trying not to give away his shock. Thor was looking at the man, thinking of piercing him with the sword that very moment; he wouldn’t hesitate this time.

"Yes, me," Loki growled, creating another sphere of fire in between in his palms; except this fire would made of ice and water and would chill any hot blooded creature to the bone. "You can't get rid of me that easily..."

Thor jumped aside as the sphere was sent towards him and it crashed into one of the columns with great force tearing away the stone and cascading it the floor.  
.  
Loki grumbled and created another in his hands but didn't fire it, not yet. "What do you want from Jotunheim Asgardian?"

"You are under our rule!" He prepared to strike "We came to calm down your behavior."

Loki glared at the man, "We'll calm down when you stop treating us like animals."

"Stop acting like them, then." Thor replied and straightened. "You can't attack other worlds just like that! You have no right for that kind of violence!"

"Oh what and you do?" Loki retorted. "My people shouldn't have to suffer like this because of my Father's foolish, misguided actions!"

Thor stopped for a moment. Did he really just questioned his own father's actions? "You had time to stop him yourself. Now stay back, Jotun, or I'll have to kill you."

"You honestly think I’d stand a chance against a brute like him?" Loki laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I have a tendency to never do what Asgardians tell me to..."

Thor gripped tighter on the handle of the sword; he had no time for this. "I'm warning you." He could slay him right now - what was he waiting for? This wasn’t like him, usually so sure but now here he was...he’d never felt so unsure of himself. It was most odd and Thor found it unsettling to say the least. He shook himself. 

"And I'm hearing that warning but I'm choosing to ignore it," Loki replied. "If you're going to kill me don't waste any more of your precious time Asgardian."

Thor let out a deep roar as he ran towards him with cocked sword.

Loki swept to the side, air blowing into him as Thor displaced it only inches beside him.

Before loki recovered, Thor made another swipe. This time, he didn't miss. The blade came through Jotun's shoulder as if through butter, pinned him to the icy wall.

Loki cried out and bit his lip to repress a whimper as the blade cut through him, his shoulder burning; dark blood began to drip from the wound and down his jacket but he tried not to show his pain...he failed miserably. He panted hard to try and calm his breathing but the pain was only a sensation what he couldn't understand was why he wasn't dead; why hadn't Thor killed him?

Thor let go of the sword, leaving it in Loki's arm. Without single word he turned his back and made his way to the throne. With a bit of hesitation he sat on it, feeling the cold expanding all over his body. "People of Jotunheim," He thundered. "Your resistance is no longer needed. In the name of Odin, the Allfather, I urge you to lay down arms and obey as the kingdom of Asgard is taking over your empire." With the last words he looked at Loki. "You will be judged for your actions according to Asgardian laws."

Loki half smirked and half winced, "Oh I look forward to it," he managed to get out in a smooth tone.


	2. Chapter 2

The dungeon of Asgardian palace was dark and cold, there was no sunlight, the old stoned corridors were illuminated only by torches; their yellow light creating twisted shadows on the walls of many cells. Thor descended to the lowest floor, where there was no voice, no sound from the court above. He nodded at the two guards standing in front of big door and walked in. He stopped few steps from the bars of the cell, hesitant.

Loki cradled his poorly bandaged shoulder with one hand, legs drawn up against his chest and looked up, surprised, at the sound of footsteps. His brows furrowed at the sight of the other, but he didn't vocalize a greeting he just subtly nodded to him to acknowledge his entrance and made no effort to stand. He supposed he should be grateful for being saved, though he found he was still angry at Thor so he glared with a passion.

It was about two weeks since they took over Jotunheim and Loki was taken as their captive, for easier bargaining with Laufey supposedly. Thor looked down on him, at the rest of what was left of the Jotun prince. His pale blue skin had gotten an almost grey tint and his cheekbones were even more visible than before, his cheeks sunken. Prison diet was obviously the same for everyone here, no matter their noble origin; horrid and menial. The bandage on his arm was dirty and he could see stains of blood and puss on it; he half winced at the sight.

"Your father doesn't seem to care much that you're here." Thor said, watching for his reaction, "looks like his position of King is more important for him to retain."

Loki's face displayed only disinterest, "My Father doesn't care for me; you could kill me and he'd still sleep easy at night. Nothing to him is worth more than his power," Loki stated as a fact. "Sorry to disappoint you but I will be of little use to Asgard."

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. No one had ever heard of this before, everyone kept assuming Laufey loves his son as much as Odin loves Thor, seemed things were not quite so domestic; he almost felt sorry for him. He tried not to let the surprise show up on his features but he had never been one for keeping up a façade. "It wasn't wise idea to tell me that. As long as nobody knew, you had a chance to stay alive."

"You call this living?" Loki asked, if anything a little wearily. "Being a prisoner in a cell is hardly a life, so if you're going to kill me do me a favour and don't drag it out." 

"I am not going to kill you." Thor insisted. He was a warrior, future king, not a killer.

"What so I'll just live the rest of my days down here?" Loki asked in disbelief, looking up at him.

"That is not up to me," Thor answered. "You will be brought before a court, I suppose." He leaned against the cold wall opposite, eyes darting between Loki's face and wound.

"How thrilling," Loki sighed with little enthusiasm, noticing Thor's stare as he quickly hugged his injured shoulder against his chest. "What will I be charged with then?" 

"You're Jotun and heir of the throne. This itself will be enough for them to punish you...how is your arm?" Thor frowned, deciding not to disregard it any more.

"Sounds wonderfully just of you," Loki snapped then looked down to his arm. "My arm? Oh...some really irritating Asgardian stabbed it." He sounded childish, he knew but he’d gone past the point of caring. 

Thor felt ashamed. "My apologies. I didn't mean to hurt you so much." He said, knowing it wasn't true at all. "How does it look?" He asked, head tilted to the side, taking a ginger step forward.

Loki grimaced as he peeled back the bandage and winced when he saw the state of the wound, "It doesn't look like I'll have an arm much longer...I would heal it myself but your cells block my magic."

Thor shivered a bit when he saw the pus covering red swollen skin, the blue skin surrounding looking almost purple. Without a word,Thor disappeared round the corner to show up again with a robust looking guard following him. He waited till the soldier unlocked Loki's cell, then told him to leave as he turned to Loki again

Loki's brows furrowed and found himself shrinking into the wall, or at least willing himself to. "What are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Don't be scared." he said, stepping into the cell. "Show me," he reached to touch the shoulder.

Loki half flinched but then forced himself to relax at the thought of saving his arm, gingerly he pulled back the bandage hissing as he gently pulled at the tender skin there. 

Thor was carefully observing the injury, touching it softly. "Healers are needed." He said more to himself and looked into Loki's eyes. They were red as the first time he saw him, but this time, there was no sign of fear in them, just vigilance and distrust.

"You're going to heal it?" Loki said sounding his surprise clearly, meeting Thor's gaze a little hesitantly.

“No, ” Thor let go of his arm. “I don’t have those kind of skills.“

"If you let me out for a moment, I can heal it; I swear I'll go straight back into the cell," he promised hopefully. 

Thor frowned. "I have no reason to believe you."

"You really think I'd attempt to escape Asgard from the dungeons? A place flocked with enough soldiers as it is let alone the rest of the palace and realm combined?" Loki asked.

"I've heard of you - Loki, the God of Mischief, and magician. How can I know you won't try anything?" 

"You don't," Loki shrugged. "But I'm already losing the sensation in my hand, so I'm feeling a little desperate."

Thor was fighting with himself, one part of him knew he couldn't trust him but somehow he still felt the need to help him. "Alright then," He agreed, slowly stepped back so Loki could come out. 

Thor was watching him carefully as Loki gingerly stepped out, no further than he needed to, and he sighed in relief as he felt his magic return to him. With an almost shaky hand he placed his palm over the wound, feeling sick at the sensation of marred infected flesh against his skin; he shut his eyes and began to heal himself. Smiling a little as feeling came back to his fingertips.

Thor couldn't look away, fascinated at what was before him. "That is amazing," Thor chuckled.

Loki sighed in satisfaction when he was finished, "It's quite a simple procedure," he stated before taking a few steps backwards; back into his cell. 

Thor was surprised that Loki wasn't making any trouble. He closed the bars after him hesitantly. "You are different from the others of your nation."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied. "You aren't much like your own."

”I am not?'' Thor asked. He always considered himself to be as same as all of the Asgardians.

"I don't know any other Asgardian who would have trusted me enough to let me heal myself," he said truthfully.

“I don't like to watch others to suffer.'' Thor replied and sat down on old wooden bench opposite the cell, looking at his hands. “You don't seem to be dangerous.''

"...I think I'll take that as a compliment as well," Loki nodded sitting down in the floor of his cell; legs crossed. 

“There was no compliment in that. I find you to be powerless.'' He answered and looked at him. “What has happened between you and Laufey that causes him not to care about you?''

"Appearing dangerous means you're less likely to trust me," Loki pointed out. "Would your Father really want you if you looked like a Jotun?"

Thor shook his head. He was absolutely sure Odin would love him no matter what but decided not to bring this up; he was already broken up enough without this. "That's it?" He asked "But how can he abandon you for something that is not your fault?"

Loki chuckled bitterly, "Quite easily...my father loves his previous casket more than any other living soul; I think that says enough about him."

Thor felt almost sorry for him. He scratched his neck with nervous fingers, they trembled slightly - why was he still talking to Loki? He was his prisoner. "Just more proof that Laufey is evil." He stood up. "It's getting late, I should go."

"Evil is not the right word," Loki muttered crossing his legs to his chest. "Good night Asgardian," he greeted monotonously.

 

Thor left, silently making his way through the halls to his chamber. He stopped at the door of Odin's sanctum. He could hear voices from inside, arguing about something. He came closer - it was Odin and one of his counsellors, Malekith.

"Laufey won't give up." said Malekith "The rest of his army is protecting him in the palace; they are strong and know their land too well. Our warriors aren't able to handle the cold conditions for too long."

Thor frowned, he didn’t like the way the conversation was heading.

“We must not give up so soon,” Odin replied decisively. “If Laufey wants us to besiege his palace for the rest of  
his days – so we will.“

“What about the prisoners?“ Malekith asked, nodding.

“Leave them where they are for now, maybe we could use them later. You never know.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Thor came again. He opened the door of the dungeon quietly and sat down on the bench. Loki was still sleeping, though he turned constantly as if in a restless slumber; his expression Loki curled in on himself and tried to sleep, the cold wasn’t bothering him but the discomfort was. The floor was hard and lumpy but eventually he managed to scrape a few hours slumped, his head sat in his arms and his legs tucked into his chest. Loki dreamt of Jotunheim, he dreamt he was still home with snow battling against his bedroom window. With stone walls that were pleasantly chilly and smooth to the touch, stacks of magic books piled high in his room...then he awoke; with slimy rock beneath his hands and moonlight glaring in through a small window. He moaned and slumped to the floor again, how he longed to be home.

Loki gasped awake and sat up groggily, then he looked ahead and his eyes widened; he had not expected Thor to return. It was almost more surprising than the fact that he’d managed to get back to sleep. "You came back..."

“Yes.“ Thor nodded with slight smile, handing him a covered plate.”Here, I thought you might be hungry.“

Loki accepted it gingerly, "thank you," he said hurriedly before eating the food quickly; after all he was starving; it wasn’t anything special, just some cheese and bread but he didn’t care, merely grateful for the sustenance.

Thor delightedly watched him. "Maybe I should have brought more."

"It surprises me that you brought any," Loki said honestly setting down his empty plate.

Thor shrugged "If you're offended, I don't have to bring any food next time." He looked at Loki a bit in shocked as he unintentionally promised him to come again.

"No I'm not offended..." Loki shook his head. "Just, surprised; you implied you'd come back?" He said his brows furrowing.

"I-I..."Thor stuttered "Maybe..."

"Why are you being so..." he struggled to find the right word. "Kind?"

"Honestly...I don't know. I think I feel sorry for you - alone, captured and abandoned. But hier of the throne, like me."

"Well I don't want your pity," he snapped a little harsher than he'd intended. "You don't what it feels like to not be wanted."

Thor nodded. "No, I really don't. I'm sorry." He paused and looked if nobody was listening, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "I've heard my father speaking about you last night. It's not looking good for you." 

"The worst they can do is kill me," he muttered. "But...thank you for telling me, it's kind- stopping me having false hope."

Thor gave him sad smile. "Maybe..." He took deep breath, not sure what was he about to say "Maybe I could talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Loki echoed unsurley. "What would you say?"

Thor looked at his hands, awkwardly rubbing them together "...I'd try to convince him to change his mind about the prisoners. He talked about plans for them."

“What sort of plans?" Loki asked nervously, his fists clenched.

"He never said. But it won't be good. My father isn't bad, nor is he cruel but some of his judgements..."He stopped as he didn't want to talk poorly of his father, especially in front of a supposed enemy.

"The Jotuns probably don't deserve any better," he grimaced.

"What?" Thor looked at him as if he misunderstood " It's your people? How can you talk like that?"

"Quite easily...they would do awful unimaginable things to Asgardian prisoners had we won," he stated. "They deserve no better than they'd give; I don't wish my people ill but I would not wish them fairer treatment then they would give."

"You're talking as if that doesn't apply on you. As if you weren't one of them."

"Do you honestly think they treat me as an equal?" Loki asked sincerely.

Thor raised brows, he had never even thought of otherwise.

Loki chuckled bitterly, "Jotunheim society is quite different from your own I think you'll soon realise." 

Thor didn't say anything. He was thinking about the man in front of him. Suddenly a picture of unloved son, unwanted prince who escapes from everything by magic and tricks appeared clearly before him. He might be overly sentimental, but still he decided there must be a way how to help him. In that time, Thor wasn't even thinking about the possibility Loki could just be playing a part to manipulate him but he found himself convinced that the other’s sadness was a reality. 

"You've gone quite," Loki frowned. "Did I say something to offend you?" He asked drawing lazy circle in the dirt on the stone floor.

"No," Thor shook his head. "I think...I will go"

"Oh...alright then," Loki said a little quieter curling his legs back against his chest. "Are you going to come back at all?" He asked trying not to sound hopeful.

Thor wasn't sure if there actually was a sign of hope in Loki's voice or if he was imagining it, but he answered. "Tomorrow, maybe." He nodded in goodbye

"See you then, maybe," he nodded to Thor, appreciating the company more that he'd thought he would. "Thank you for the food," he added.

 

Loki groaned as he lent his back and head against the uneven wall of the cave, attempting sleep for the tenth time that hour but still he wouldn't succumb to it, his mind refusing to stop thinking. He couldn't understand Thor, his kindness; something Loki had rarely received...but to receive from an Asgardain; an enemy. This was something new entirely and Loki wasn't if he liked it or not, he feared it was some sort of trick but Thor seemed so genuine...Loki sighed and closed his eyes for the billionth time; an Adgardian Prince keeping him awake at night. Now that wouldn't do...

 

At the door to his room Thor found Sif waiting.

"Hello there," she smiled at him, arms crossed on her chest, casually leaned against the wall. "Where have you been? We were waiting for you - The Bilgesnipe match, remember? Hogun invited us yesterday." She explained when she saw the expression on Thor's face.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I had to do something," he said quickly in apology.

"Well, nevermind. What about tomorrow? You, me, archery? We haven't trained for a long time."

"I'd love to." Thor smiled. "See you tomorrow, then," he nodded and slipped into his room.

He didn't sleep well that night. From his window, he could see the courtyard, full of horses and carriages carrying lots of furs and weapons prepared for the warriors on the battlefield of Jothunheim and he felt something in his gut twist.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had grown restless, his relentless thoughts soon leading him to fear the worst. Once thing for certain, he couldn't bare to sit on his backside and wait for his fate any longer, especially not one delivered by the King of Asgard. He shut his eyes, for a moment, in concentration and soon enough he felt his Aesir form come over him. When he opened his eyes he knew they were green and looked down to see pale skin in front of him; he grimaced, the one bonus of being part Aseir. 

Patiently, he waited for a guard to walk past and ten minutes later or so one did. Loki rushed to the bars of the cage, wearing a perfect facade of fear on his features. "Help please!" He begged faking distress skilfully. "A Jotun tricked me in here and escaped, I'm so sorry but he was only little and he was injured and I'm a doctor so..."

He stopped taking when he heard the clunk of keys undoing the lock, "It will be alright he can't have got far," he guard assured him.

"Thank you," Loki said with a fake sigh of relief as he left the cell. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

 

"It's quite alright Sir," the guard replied. "We'll find him," he repeated before heading off down a corridor, half running with haste; he would no doubt alert the rest of the guards at least. Loki needed to get a move on but he allowed himself a proud smile before heading in the opposite direction, out of the dungeons and hopefully, if he was especially lucky, out of the castle.

Loki breathed in the fresh air greedily as he departed the castle, heading off through the gardens searching for someone; anyone. Eventually he spotted an elderly Aesir obviously on some form of midnight stroll; probably some odd health routine Loki thought. Gods know what the Aesir culture was like. He approached him with a smile and spoke in a polite tone.

 

"Excuse me Sir, you wouldn't know the way to the vaults would you?"

 

The man's brows furrowed, "Why would you need to go there?"

 

"Forgive me, it's my first time in the capital and I wished to see the sights," he lied. "Everything's so much more beautiful at night don't you think?" A poor excuse but the man looked gullible and probably wanted to get on with his walk rather than trouble himself with Loki.

 

The man half smiled, "I couldn't agree more, down that path and only half a mile into the woods; you won't miss it. Have a good walk." Loki was surprised, perhaps Asgardians were more trusting...he almost envied them; to have trust between strangers. The thought of such community in Jotunheim would be unheard of.

 

Loki nodded in thanks, "You too Sir," and off he went down the path and into the forest; towards the vault where he knew the Casket of Winters would be. The only thing that could get him home, well that and Heimdall but he was hardly a viable option right now.

 

Thor was awakened in the middle of night by a sharp knocking on his door. He groaned and turned over, burying his head in the pillows but the knocking insisted; with a great sigh of effort he hauled himself up. HAstily he made his way over and opened the door. 

"What's going on?" He asked, voice groggy from sleep, the servant before him jumpy on his feet, eyes a little wide.

"One of the prisoners has escaped." He said with a slight bow of his head.

Thor could feel his heart stop for a moment, then accelerate into a precipitous rhythm. He ran back into his chamber and reached for Mjolnir, forcing himself to put on proper attire before he headed out finally calling the hammer back into his hand before slipping through his chamber doors. 

He knew who this was, there would only be who could get away with escaping; worst part was he felt betrayed almost. He had felt sorry for Loki, thought perhaps he was getting to know him but now, it seemed, he was just being played. Such thoughts made anger and hurt rise up in his gut. He broke into a run down the corridor.

"Who was it?" Thor asked the first guard he found outside.

The castle was awake, behind them the castle rumbled with the effort and noises of the search; dogs and soldiers scouring every inch of the palace for Loki. Outside too, there were guards littered everywhere; Thor’s eyes widened comically as he looked out upon the scale of it all.

"The Prince, your grace,” the guard answered..

Thor froze for a moment. The Prince. So he had been right; he swallowed, somehow that just made it worse. 

"Y'allright?" Volstagg asked coming up beside him, nudging his arm lightly; he looked excited. If only Thor could feel that joy instead of such dread.

"Yes," lied Thor, “do we know where is he now?"

"The dogs caught his scent in the gardens." Hogun interjected as he appeared beside them, checking his sword. "He won't have gone too far."

Thor nodded and turned Mjolnir over in his palm, “no time to waste then.” 

Loki paused outside the great tower of a building, fingers tracing the perfect carvings on the door; he placed his palm flat against the stone and ice bled from it, seeping into the old rock and tearing into every crack and weakness. Then with a flick of his wrist the ice expanded tearing the stone apart as he darted back and more than half of the wall collapsed to the floor; it was a shame to destroy such great work but it was necessary if Loki were to get home.

Gingerly he stepped inside and hurriedly passed all the relics he didn't recognise, heading straight for the one at the end; their Casket, their birthright and his ticket home It glowed a brilliant blue and just the sight of t made Loki so giddy..

Thor paused not far from the vaults, he could see a figure walking into them and soon realised that the doors had not been opened but ripped apart, destroyed and now lay scattered across the ground. Gripping Mjolnir he headed down towards the vaults,resisting the urge to break into a run; he didn’t want Loki to hear him coming and nor was the other really going to go anywhere. There was only one entrance to the vaults, well, as far as Thor knew; it wouldn't surprise him if he were wrong.

Loki paused his hands hovering over the casket, the power pushing up against his palms felt immense; he was about to pluck from it's hold when he heard another enter the cavern. He turned around to see Thor enter the vault, a hammer in hand; one Loki didn't like the look of.

 

In a flash he picked up the casket and held in front of himself defensively, meeting Thor's gaze evenly.

 

"What are you doing?" Thor demanded, his tone angry as he made a step closer.

Loki backed away and hugged the casket against his chest, "going home," he answered shortly.

"Escaping?" Thor lowered the hand with hammer but not his voice. "I tried to help you!"

"You honestly expect me to sit around while you discuss how to kill me?" He asked in disbelief. 

"I never said anything about that!" Thor frowned.

"I'm not stupid," Loki snapped. "It was either that or rot in a cell; you have no other use for me."

Thor growled and smashed the casket out of Loki's hands with a sudden movement, Mjolnir no match for Loki’s grip; he caught him by surprise. Loki growled in frustration, he would regret letting himself get emotionally compromised. Thor had been nice to him for gods sakes, that was all and yet here Loki was; distracted. . "You listen to me," He said through gritted teeth. "You are not going anywhere from here other than back to that cell." But his heart wasn’t in it and Thor knew it.

Had he the choice he wouldn’t take the other back there, he didn’t want to; it felt wrong. Everyone always spoke of how all that had suffered deserved justice for what Laufey had done, all the pain he had caused but here Loki was; he had no justice and he was only being made to suffer further. He had, in all honesty, always felt a little uneasy about the wars in Jotunheim and how they’d handled them but now he was experiencing a new level of unease all together.

"That's easy for you to say," Loki hissed glaring at Thor. His magic sizzled in his palms and he held them up in front of him, almost glowing with the power that had charged in them from holding the casket; it felt incredible. No wonder his father had gotten addicted to the sensation, no wonder Laufey had missed it and craved it so. 

Thor stepped back cautiously, watching his glowing hands intently. "Stop it." He said, tone almost gentle. 

"Stop what?" Loki asked coolly not lowering his hands. 

Instead of answering, Thor lunged his hammer, not actually at Loki but at the wall behind him. He gave the other a meaningful look.

Loki dived out of the way despite what he saw as poor aim, unfortunately ending up even further away from the casket; now on the other side of the cavern floor. "Do me a favour this time," he growled as he stood back up. "If you're going to bother, do it properly and actually kill me."

"I told you - I'm not going to kill you!" Thor was shouting now, mostly in frustration but also in hope that he might actually get through to Loki.

"Then what?" Loki asked, his own voice thick with anger now. "You'll leave me to rot in a cell, oh how merciful of you," he spat mockingly.

Thor didn't know how to answer. He was Asgardian, it was his duty, his responsibility to bring Loki back to the cell. But he didn't want to...he really, really didn’t and now, he wasn’t so sure that he could.

A frightening roar echoed through the tunnel and Thor felt it cutting deep into his bones.  
Thor felt panic rise within him, it was one of their trained beasts; they would sleep in the depths of the cavern and if they heard disturbance they would come attacking. He swallowed, he’d never met with one but he’d heard stories... he lifted his palm and Mjolnir flew into it.

He turned to Loki. "Go!"

Loki knew he should take the opportunity, take his chance to leave but it was his fault the beast was awakened; he had to at least bare some of the responsibility for it. He didn’t want blood on his hands, especially that of the only creature who’d shown him kindness when less than none was owed. He walked over, perhaps it looked like he was leaving, and scooped up the casket but he didn't depart or even try to. He walked back up to the tunnels edge, beside Thor; ignoring the other's words. He turned a nub in the casket with his hand and it glowed, sending a shiver through out him which he soon realised was his Jotun form returning to him. 

"I have never been one for following orders," he said his eyes fixed on the darkness before them; a flicker of movement catching his eye. “Especially yours, you’d have thought you’d have noticed by now.”

"What are you doing?!" Thor asked in shock, but Loki didn't appear to care. He glanced down at the Casket and soon realised Loki meant to use it as a weapon, “do you even know what you’re doing with that?”

Loki smiled, the glint in his eyes mischievous as he turned another dial; the Casket humming with power now. “I guess we’ll find out.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been busy, if anyone is reading this...
> 
> Loki's escape goes very wrong.

The roar stopped and a chilling silence flooded the cavern. At the edge of the tunnel, they could hear the faint echoes of footsteps; low and heavy sounding. Loki swallowed, perhaps it was getting ready to pounce...

Thor grabbed Loki's arm tightly to get his attention, "it’s coming, you have to go!"

"And miss all the fun?" Loki said sounding braver than he felt. "I don't think so," he smirked. "Besides this is my doing, it's only right that I help fix it," he added, surprised at his own sincerity.

Thor’s eyes widened in startlement as the beast came into view from the tunnel mouth. It was covered in a thick, dark frizzy like fur that appeared more like wire; it’s claws glistened and stuck out from fluffy lumps which no no doubt resembled feet; and it’s eyes were huge and gleaming. An emptiness seemed to reside within them, as if the creature itself were an empty being; a shell.

"Alright then," Thor said, suddenly finding himself full of enthusiasm and adrenalin, he gripped Mjolnir tightly and grinned. "Come on!" He shouted at the monster, he felt oddly stronger like this with another at his side; maybe it was the fact that they held the casket, or maybe it was just...Loki. 

"Your Asgardian beasts look friendly," Loki commented lightly, twisting the casket to charge its power, eyes glinting at the sensation of it. He felt truly alive and his skin seemed to hum with the power. It did not surprise him in truth that they did not trust Laufey with it. 

A blast shot out from the Casket, blinding the creature temporarily and Thor took the opportunity to lunge forward and hit the animal’s skull, hard, with his hammer. 

The creature grunted and half slumped to the ground in defeat, it’s eyelids half falling shut. Loki cautiously approached it and once he was sure it was completely unconscious he set the casket down and gingerly crouched down by its massive head. He placed a hand on the animal’s forehead and sent a pulse of magic through it, healing it’s wounds. After all it was only doing it's job as a guard and it's head was swollen badly. 

"Well that was easy." said Thor, boasting and smiled at Loki with a new found confidence. 

Loki stood once the creature drifted off completely, "Only because you weren't alone," he reminded him.

Thor was observing the beast curiously. This was the first time he had seen it this close. They used show him illustrations when he was just a child but there were always vague, they were nothing in comparison to the real thing; the creature terrifying but impressive. Thor smiled subtly. He could almost touch his teeth. "Yes, of course,” he nodded. "Thank you," he said honestly.

"It's quite a creature," Loki breathed taking in the whole beast's impressive form. "And it's no problem," he said meeting Thor's gaze. "It was my fault it awakened after all."

For a moment it was as if they had forgotten what had brought them to the vaults, their conflict non-existent when their gazes met for the briefest of seconds. Loki's expression seemed to harden as he was brought back to reality and Thor swallowed. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his hammer handle.

"That hammer's quite something too," Loki commented backing away slowly back towards where he'd left the casket.

Thor looked at his hammer pensively. "Look, I-"

"Thor!"

It was Sif, she was standing in the entrance with a sword drawn, her expression stern; Hogun and Fandral by her sides.

Frandral cried out when he saw Loki.

Before Thor could say anything, they ran towards them.

"No! stop!" Thor tried to warn them but it was too late. Their noises has awakened the beast once again. 

It stirred and began to get up, pushing itself up stiffly. Thor stopped few inches from her mouth, it was too late to get away. He felt the deadly cold breath on his neck and shuddered; turning round he saw the fangs shine. And then he felt crippling pain when the teeth sank into his arm.

Loki saw the teeth disappear into Thor's flesh, blood gushing out and he panicked. He scrambled for the casket, clutching it to his chest as he sent out another beam of magic; this time the creature lolled back with a thump, it’s mouth growing slack around Thor so he could just slip his arm out before it collapsed backwards; there was a loud crunching sound.

Thor fell to his knees, clutching his arm; Mjolnir dropped heavily on the floor.

"Thor!" Sif cried out and ran to him, eyes widening as she crouched beside him and took in the wound. 

"It's going to be okay, you will be alright,” she breathed; Loki wasn’t sure if she was comforting him or herself. “Bring a horse!” She cried at Hogun and Frandral who were currently standing dumbly, their gaze flicking between Thor and his wound, the beast and Loki with the casket. Frandral swallowed and nodding, rushing out.

Loki felt a little out of place and perhaps he should have been healing Thor but he couldn't drag his eyes away from the beast and besides, they wouldn’t let him near the Asgardian Prince. He approached the beast and bit back a choke, his breath hitching; he'd killed it. He looked to Thor and his friends and was tempted to walk out, well run out; but he supposed they would notice if he tried to take the casket with him. And where would he really go otherwise if he couldn’t go home? He sighed and realised Sif was glaring at him horribly. He glared back and didn’t put down the Casket. 

Fandral returned with the horse quickly and helped Sif to get Thor on it, Hogun placed an arrow in his bow and aimed it at Loki. Loki didn’t move but stood his ground.

"What about him?" Hogun asked grimly, pointing the arrow at Loki.

"That's the runaway Jotun Prince," Fandral frowned, supporting Thor who was barely conscious from blood loss. 

Hogun pulled back, ready to shoot the arrow in between Loki's eyes.

"No!" Thor gasped, his eyes only half open.

"What?" Sif asked and they all glanced at him in surprise, Fandral looking at Loki almost curiously. 

"He...saved my life."

Loki stood straight, meeting Hogun's gaze evenly which was now back on him, arrow still poised. "You shoot that arrow and I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," he promised. "Now let me through and I can heal him."

"We don't want any of your dark magic!" Hogun growled and Loki bit back a snarl. They knew nothing of him nor his magic and yet they would still judge him so harshly, what nieve creatures; they knew nothing of Jotunheim or of what Frost Giants were really like. Yet they would kill him anyway, not knowing what they even truly faced. It made Loki feel almost sick. He had heard that Asgardians were kinder than his folk, clearly all lies. 

"You will come with us," Hogun said uncompromisingly.

"I'd listen to him if I were you,” Fandral warned when he saw Loki's practically unconvinced look. "You'd have that arrow in your skull sooner than you'd say 'Bifrost.'" He stood next to Hogun, his hand on his sword though still sheathed, while Sif walked Thor's horse out of the vaults, glaring back at Loki the whole way Thor was murmuring too but Loki caught none of it. "Well?" 

"Well what?" Loki said, magic still humming within him. "I'm not going back in my cell if that’s what you're hoping for."

Hogun wasn't even trying to hide his obvious glee at the thought of pulling the bow string back a little further and just...letting go, his hands twitched in anticipation. 

Fortunately, Fandral seemed to share little of his blood lust and stepped forward, his expression almost friendly... "Nothing like that." He grinned "You saved our friend’s life, we owe you one now and he wouldn’t hear of it. If you would just put the casket down...." He poked Hogun pointedly. Reluctantly he unaimed the bow.

"Be our guest?" Fandral gave him one of his biggest smiles, Loki found it unnerving.

He looked at them suspiciously, he didn't trust them especially the one with the bow who looked more content at the idea of killing him than anything else in the world. "How can I trust you?" He asked meeting Fandral's gaze coolly.

"As you trust Thor." Fandral said calmly.

Loki sighed to himself and dropped the casket, he was going to regret this.


End file.
